The proposed research has as its purpose the conduct of developmental therapeutic clinical trials in cancer medicine. The Section of Medical Oncology in the Department of Medicine of the Rush-Presbyterian-St. Luke's Medical Center (RPSLMC) through its association with ECOG will undertake Phase I, Phase II, and Phase III clinical investigations of treatment for patients with malignant disease. In cooperation with the Departments of Surgery and Therapeutic Radiology of RPSLMC, emphasis will be placed on participation in ECOG-sponsored multimodality trials. Phase II and Phase III pilot studies approved by ECOG will be undertaken. Information will be obtained about the therapeutic, pharmacologic, and toxicologic effects of new drugs and of new regimens applying new and old drugs. Similar information will be gathered about multimodality studies involving surgery, chemotherapy, radiotherapy and immunotherapy. Oncologists in the Section of Medical Oncology will continue to play an important role in the disease-oriented and modality committees and Executive Committee activities of the ECOG contributing to the direction and administration of the Group and to the design of its protocols. The discipline of protocol-directed clinical trial activity and the interaction between Rush clinical oncologists and those in other ECOG centers will lead to improved cancer patient care and will expand the scope and depth of cancer education activity both in the Rush Medical Center and in its affiliated Cancer Control network of community hospitals.